herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elisa (Rankin/Bass)
'Elisa '''is the deutagonist of the 1979 Rankin/Bass film ''Jack Frost. She is a very kind young lady from the town of January Junction who loves winter and is the one-time love interest of Jack Frost. Although she initially develops a crush on Jack Frost when he becomes human, she ultimately ends up marrying Sir Ravenal Rightfellow. She is voiced by Debra Clinger. History Elisa first appears after Jack Frost makes the decision to try to become human, he spots her dancing on a frozen lake just outside the town of January Junction, but gets into trouble when the tyrant Kubla Klaus arrives and tampers with the ice, causing it to crack and send the piece that Elisa is on towards a nearby waterfall. Jack Frost rescues Elisa just in time by freezing the waterfall with his ice powers, saving her from certain doom. Later on, she encounters Jack in person, under the alias Jack Snip and quickly befriends him. She invites him to dinner, and after learning that he has no place to stay, she and her parents agree to allow him to spend the night at their home. The following day, Elisa eventually meets Jack's friends Snips and Holly, who were sent by Father Winter to keep an eye on Jack's progress. They assist Jack in climbing the nearby Miserable Mountain in an attempt to overthrow Kubla Klaus. They are unsuccessful, but manage to escape before Klaus has a chance to capture them. In doing so, Kubla Klaus vows to capture Elisa and force her to become his wife. The next day, while working with Jack, her childhood friend Ravenal Rightfellow, who let during their childhood to serve as a knight for King Arthur, arrives to have his cape mended, and she quickly falls in love with him as a result. On Christmas day, she and her family, alongside Jack, Snips and Holly participate in handing out "Dream Presents", empty boxes passed between everyone in an attempt to imagine what they always wanted was inside the box, whilst sing "Just What I Always Wanted". Afterwards, she meets up with Sir Ravenal, who hands her a red rose as a Christmas gift and invites her to a Christmas Dance, which she willingly accepts. However, while returning home, she is kidnapped by Kubla Klaus. Jack and Sir Ravenal, alongside Elisa's parents, Snips, and Holly journey to Kubla Klaus's castle, where they rescue her from the tyrant, but during the course of the skirmish, Sir Ravenal is wounded, whilst Jack, Snips, and Holly are captured. Months pass, and eventually Jack and his friends escape from Kubla Klaus's castle, during that time, Sir Ravenal and Elisa are engaged to be married. Elisa mentions that she hopes that Jack Snips attends her wedding, stating that "it feels it I knew him all my life." Unaware of this, Jack quickly defeats Kubla Klaus for good, earning three of the four requirements to permanently become human mentioned to him by Father Time, but when he asks Elisa's father for her hand in marriage, her father remarks that he has been gone so long that she has already in process of being married to Sir Ravenal. Afterwards, Jack permanently reverts to his sprite form. As Jack prepares to leave, he frosts Elisa's bouquet of roses, when Sir Ravenal questions her on what just happened, she states "an old friend kissed the bride". Navigation Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Poor Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful